


Serendipity

by berserk_raz07



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Badass Katara (Avatar), Character Analysis, Character Study, Comedy, Enemies, F/M, Family, Friendship, Funny, I have too many tags, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Please Kill Me, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sad, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, What am I doing?, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i am too obsessed, result of procrastination, what's one more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserk_raz07/pseuds/berserk_raz07
Summary: "Brevity is the soul of wit."-William ShakespeareHere are some 6 word memoirs and tributes for the amazing Avatar: The Last Airbender characters!Includes:~Single Person Tributes [ie. Toph, Appa, Tui and La, etc...]~Paring Memoirs and What Ifs [ie. Zutara, Kataang, (canon or not), etc...]~Featured Relationships in the Series [ie. Katara and Sokka (siblings), Iroh and Tea, Cabbage Man and Cabbages (unhealthy obsession), frienships, family, pets, etc...]Some will be serious, some not so much. Please enjoy!Requests are O P E N ! !
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Toph

**Author's Note:**

> Who better to start off with than Toph? I actually came up with a couple for her so I decided to do two.

Her weakness doesn't define her character.

\------

When in doubt, throw a rock.


	2. Aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue to go through the Gaang, then I'll start doing everyone else.

Overflowing love. Goofy innocence. Inner Balance.


	3. Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Sokka...I have to do at least one not-so-serious one.

Nothing can suppress a warrior's heart.

\------

Don't underestimate the power of boomerangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Sokka didn't have any bending abilities, he still did all he could to fight.


	4. Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why the end note about Toph is there and I can't seem to get rid of it. Does anyone have any idea how I can go about doing that? For now just bare with me here. Thank you!

She is boldness laced with grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki is one of my favorites and I truly admire how she doesn't let anyone intimidate her into being something that she's not. She's a warrior but she's a girl too.


	5. Katara

Without hope, the future is pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karate must have had an unbelievable amount of hope throughout the entire series and I believe that without said hope things would be very different for her and possibly everyone else.


	6. Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Gaang is done. Onto the rest!

Honor doesn't reside in pretty lies.

\------

He's never happy and angers himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko holds into these lies that his family feeds him, thinking that they'll finally accept him. Later, with the help of Iroh, he realizes just how wrong he is.
> 
> Second one is derived from two of his quotes.


	7. Appa

Where would they be without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appa literally carried the team on his back. RIP season 2 episode 16 "Appa's Lost Days."  
> (Almost as sad as Leaves From the Vine.)


	8. Momo

Found a deeper meaning to friendship.

\------

Just came along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Appa, so I had to do Momo. The first one is inspired by "The Tale of Momo" from "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" episode.
> 
> Second, just random randomness.


	9. Azula

Mandatory perfection shaped her chaotic downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to image what Azula's life must have been like. She's expected to be perfection. It's obvious that Azula had been emotionally abused by Ozai and she believed every lie he told her. I sympathize for her.


	10. Iroh

Life's simple pleasures outweigh hapless misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is always looking on the positive side of things. He enjoys all the small pleasures that the world has to offer. 
> 
> Drink tea. Be happy.


	11. Yue

A celestial goddess, overseeing those adrift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Yue is still out there (in the avatar world) watching over everyone. She talks to the lonely, guides the lost ones, and watches over her people.
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions at all, please share them with me! I'm finding it harder and harder knowing what to do when. There are a lot more to go, but if you have a specific request for one, please don't hesitate to ask. As always, let me know what you think of these. Thank you!


	12. The Cabbage Merchant/Cabbages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making three separate chapters for the Cabbage Merchant seemed a little much. So I'm hitting three birds with one stone.

Cabbage Merchant:

Diligence and determination isn't always enough.

\------

Forever tormented by the haunting memories.

Cabbages:

Had someone who truly loved them.

\------

Considering the odds, risk was unquestionable.

Cabbage Merchant/Cabbages (unhealthy obsession):

Crossed the line of love/delusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! This was fun to write, please enjoy and let me know what you think!


	13. Kya and Ursa

A mother's sacrificial love is eternal.

\------

They messed with the wrong kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Ursa both made sacrifices for their children. And Zuko and Katara will always remember that.
> 
> The "they" in the second one is referring to the Fire Nation (just to clear things up).


	14. King Bumi

There's always overlooked brilliance within madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been a little under the weather and haven't found enough energy to update. Also I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that the next few weeks will be a bit deprived of updates as well. I'm going on a family vacation (through Zutara week, which makes me sad!!) so I don't know how much time I'll get to write these. But I'm hoping to get one more up tonight real quick.
> 
> My sincerest thanks to all those who have read and gave kudos!


	15. Zuko/Honor (one-sided relationship)

Boldly chasing after a painful fantasy.

\------

He's unknowingly trapped in fool's paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest...Zuko lacked some sanity for thinking that honor can be given or taken away. LIES. I feel bad that he spent a good chunk of his life chasing after something that wasn't even there.


	16. Zuko/Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Zutara Week 2020!! Ya'll knew this one was coming!
> 
> I do plan on doing something else for Zutara Week (with the prompts) but I'm still not sure how that is going to look. If nothing else I may write a six word memoir for the prompts, but for now enjoy my short Zutara tribute(s)!

Futile, but love had other ideas.

\------

They say opposites attract, it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> This note is for Toph's: In the first one I am in no way trying to discriminate Toph. But her being blind can be a disadvantage at times, yet she doesn't let it get to her. She doesn't let the fact that she's blind keep her from being independent and herself. She even makes jokes about it.
> 
> The second one is just funny and I like it, so it's up there.


End file.
